Pátria amada
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Coleção de fics centradas no Brasil. É, eu sou o Policarpo Quaresma.
1. Dentre outras mil

**Aviso: **Isso não foi betado. Desculpem aí qualquer super erro de português. Eu só tiro zero em redação, rsrsrs.

* * *

Sabe, se tem uma palavra que eu odeio é _colônia_. Mais do que essa, apenas _metrópole_. São palavras que me enchem o saco, dão nos nervos e me fazem ter raiva do mundo. Sério mesmo. Daí a gente pensa que se libertou e o que acontece? Tem filho de português no poder! O filho do português morre e quem fica? O neto! Isso dá uma revolta muito profunda. Não só isso, claro. O fato desse povo – aliás, vou usar até um adjetivo deles – _parvo_ lamber o chão onde a Inglaterra pisa me dá nos nervos. O Manuel diz que não, tem um pouco de controle da situação, mas ah, vá para a puta que pariu. Lambe-cu do Arthur, isso sim.

Ah, foi mal, eu me exaltei. Mas você também se exaltaria se você fosse uma criança pura, ingênua e feliz, vivendo numa natureza linda com um povo lindo na maior paz do mundo e viessem uns caras altamente preconceituosos e gananciosos e resolvessem destruir tudo. O pior é você, sendo feito de idiota o tempo inteiro. Lá chega o Manuel, todo meigo, me dando pano de chão e dizendo que era linho nobre, pura seda. Espelhinho, colar e não sei o que mais e eu aqui, criança inocente, dando o que eu tinha também. Aí começou a merda toda.

Hoje eu ainda me acho meio otário, mas toda essa minha babaquice foi herdada do Manuel, falando sério. Antes era a Inglaterra; agora são os EUA. Beleza. Mas de uma forma ou de outra, eu ainda vou conseguir superar isso. Tô tentando, né. Agora, vem cá: Manuel foi um baita dum filho da puta. Mandou quem pra cá? As prostitutas, os criminosos, os pobres e um ou outro padre para catequizar meu povo – em outras palavras, destruir toda a minha cultura, yay.

Mas vamos lá. Vou colocar um sorriso no rosto e viver. Não teve tanta glória assim no meu passado, mas tudo bem. Tive pessoas gloriosas, mesmo tendo momentos injustos aqui. Argh, coisas que eu odeio! Guerra do Paraguai, porque Manuel era bundão e obedeceu a Arthur mais uma vez, ditadura nojenta, mas que deu oportunidade a mentes brilhantes, enfim. Eu sou assim, mesmo que a situação esteja extremamente ruim, ainda vou tentar arranjar um modo de rir.

De criança ingênua até adolescente rebelde, chegando a um adulto gente boa, malandro e revoltadinho às vezes, passando por um montão de coisas. É essa a minha História, salve, salve!

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tinha feito uma coisa _tão _mais legal, gente. Só que ela se perdeu em algum lugar obscuro do computador ou na minha loucura eu acabei esquecendo de salvar e isso me dá uma tristeza profunda. Enfim, o ponto é que... Brasil! Claro, Portugal é Manuel, mas eu não consegui ainda decidir um nome para o Brasil (desculpa, Nina, mas eu ainda não consigo ver o Brasil como Gabriel) e tal. Enfim, eu sei que estou me alongando nessa N/A, mas quero dar umas explicações sobre a fic: sei que tem gente aí que só abre a boca para cuspir no Brasil, mas eu amo esse país, hahaha. E resolvi fazer essa coletânea de fics com ele. Isso não é um prólogo. É só um ponto de vista do Brasil sobre ele mesmo. Teremos várias fics meigas de vários Países/Brasil, centreds, enfim. E eu quero sugestões, claro.

Aliás, nanetys, eu tinha dito que iria te dar minha primeira fic de APH, mas eu não sei se você irá querer essa em particular. Como terão várias fics ao longo dessa, prometo de ofertar a próxima e as que mais combinarem contigo. Mas, se você ainda a quiser por completo, não irei me opor a você. Enfim.


	2. Da arte de arrancar dentes

**HISTÓRIA MODE ON: **Eu embaralhei um monte de coisas aqui. E usei a História do Tiradentes de que ele foi esquartejado e tal – quer dizer, ainda tem a chance de uma pessoa tê-lo ajudado e tudo o mais, mas para deixa o draminha... Não lembro se o Cláudio Manuel da Costa morreu por causa da Inconfidência ou só porque o povo não gostava dele mesmo, rs. E eu não usei nenhuma poesia do Tomás aqui, só a Marília mesmo. Acho que só.

* * *

Marília, vês a beleza desta terra? Marília, sentes os perfumes das flores? Marília, Marília, consegues ouvir minha flauta que toca apenas por ti?

_Marília, consegues ver todas as injustiças desse país? _

Olho com asco para o que aqueles portugueses estão fazendo. Em minhas mãos, seguro um dos papeis de Tomás Antônio Gonzaga, que nem mais está sob meu domínio, partiu para além-mar por ordem da rainha portuguesa. Ele e todos os outros conspiradores (que erro chamá-los assim, quando eles estavam conspirando pelo meu bem!) que tinham um pouco mais de dinheiro foram para outro local. Menos o meu pobre Cláudio Manuel da Costa – enforcado!

Mas a cena que vejo é ainda pior, muito pior. Os soldados da rainha riem enquanto salgam o jardim da casa de Tiradentes e eu não posso fazer nada. Que uma criança de doze anos pode fazer? Só posso assistir, perguntando-me como Manuel teve coragem. Nunca lhe fiz mal algum! Por que ele fez isto comigo? Deixou-me assim, ser desgastado, torturado e quando algum dos meus tenta me salvar, ajudar-me, ele se intromete. E destrói.

Eu respeitava Tiradentes. Mesmo que às vezes ele me assustasse, quando ficava bêbado demais e saía andando por Vila Rica subindo a saia das mulatas ou quando exercia sua profissão, puxando com um barbante os dentes das crianças que acabavam com as gengivas sangrando. Eu o respeitava por, no meio de todos aqueles letrados, de todos aqueles burgueses. Aprendeu a ler na marra, mas saber ler não o trazia prestígio.

E então aquele movimento que ia me libertar – tudo bem, não iria acabar com as grandes injustiças que ainda me povoavam como a Conjuração Baiana sonhava em fazer, mas seria um começo – é destruído de dentro para fora. E quem paga? O dentista. Os burgueses poetas também pagaram, mas menos, muito menos. Os mais pobres são sempre injustiçados.

E daqui a pouco, o cheiro de cadáver podre irá atormentar o meu nariz. O cheiro de injustiça, o cheiro de morte. O cheiro de revolta. E eu que acreditava em Manuel. E eu que achei que, quando ele me estendeu os braços, eu teria aqui alguma companhia. Mesmo quando ele me deu o nome de Brasil, eu não reclamei. Antes, eu era Pindorama, mas se aquele jovem que me dava a mão achava mais conveniente me chamar assim...

Guio o meu cavalo para longe daquela cena. Braços, pés, pernas espalhadas pela cidade. Fico tonto, tenho ânsia de vômito. Os papeis de Gonzaga estão fazendo cócegas no meu peito, amassados contra a blusa. Quando estou longe o suficiente de todo aquele ambiente terrível, coloco as mãos dentro da blusa, pegando os papeis. Uma Lira que narra todas as belezas e como tudo gira ao redor de Marília, Marília, Marília. Sorte sua, Marília! É tão nova quanto eu, mas vive num mundo de beleza.

_E as injustiças, Marília? O que me diz delas? Não existem para ti – no teu céu sempre azul, na tua mata sempre verde, no teu ouro sempre amarelo. Marília, tu és a perfeição. Marília, tu nunca há de sofrer. _

Ah, Marília, invejo-te...

* * *

**N/A: **Podia ter ficado melhor, mas eu ainda gostei... Sei lá. Só sei que esse capítulo ainda me deu ideias para capítulos com um personagem de algum país da África (que vai se chamar Zakumi por causa da Copa, HAHAHA), Conjuração Baiana, etc., etc., etc. Isso foi só um jeito de tentar homenagear o Tiradentes no dia dele. E eu sei que ele está diferente do Brasil do primeiro capítulo, mas reflitam. Ele só está começando a perceber o cuzão que Portugal é (q). Lá ele já sabia e muito bem. Aliás, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews. Eu não vou responder porque... euestoumorrendodepreguiçaperdão.


	3. Violões que choram

Eu vejo uma moça jogando no lixo um livro e murmurando que "pessoas desse tipo nem deveriam saber ler!". A curiosidade é grande e eu pego o livro. Tem _Cruz e Sousa_ escrito na capa e eu começo a me envergonhar de um dos meus filhos.

Cruz e Sousa escreve bem e existe um poema dele que eu, particularmente, adoro. Procuro e encontro _Violões que Choram_, e sorrio enquanto declamo. É muito mais que bonito e eu não consigo entender o preconceito de algumas pessoas. Afinal, qual é o problema?

Aqui não é um lugar apenas de brancos – aliás, nem eu mesmo sou branco, nunca fui, tenho a pele morena e queimada por causa do sol. Aqui é um lugar para todos, desde pálidos até pretos. Vermelhos, mulatos, amarelos. E se existissem pessoas verdes, certamente seriam daqui.

Fico triste pelos meus filhos que não compreendem isso. Manuel achava isso certo, mas eles e todos os seus amigos também. Eles se acham os donos do mundo ou algo do tipo. Escravizar outro ser humano? _Obrigá-lo_ a algo que não quer?

Eu também fui escravizado.

Eu me lembro de quando eles começaram a chegar, dividindo minhas terras entre homens que sequer nasceram aqui. E então começaram a trazer negros, e quando eu (criança tão tola e ingênua) pensei em _amigos_, Manuel pensou em _lucro_. Nunca gostei disso, nunca quis isso. Alguns dos meus se revoltaram, mas a maioria acatava. Ah, que tristeza!

E eu lembro da obsessão do próprio Cruz e Sousa com o branco, a cor branca, o alvo. Deve ter sido fruto de muitos comentários maldosos sobre sua pele e ele ainda não tem a capacidade de ver que pele não é nada, mas cabeça sim.

Olhei então e vi um escravo que ajudava sua senhora a subir numa carruagem e percebi que os violões ainda chorariam por muito tempo. E eu também.

* * *

**N/A: **13 de maio passou e eu nem fiz nada... Mas aguardem uma Princesa Isabel/Brasil, hahah. Só para dizer que eu não morri. E que, nessa fic, 1889 ainda não tinha chegado. E que... Eu odeio preconceito e espero que todos os preconceituosos morram. Com uma lança. Enfiada em seus ânus.


	4. O Brazil tá matando o Brasil

Acho engraçado como meus filhos não gostam de mim.

Acho ainda mais engraçado o fato de tão poucos gostarem de mim e normalmente, são os que mais sofrem. Os que se dizem inteligentes, letrados, cultos... Bem, eles gostam bastante de reclamar de mim e da minha situação política. Como se não fossem eles que fizessem a política.

Acho legal que eles amam o Alfred. O Arthur. O Francis, o Ludwig, o Feliciano... Mas nada de um amorzinho pro papai. Eles amam tanto esses outros que acabam me destruindo e me moldando para atrai-los para cá. O que eu acho ridículo, é claro, mas são meus filhos e eles ainda não sabem o pai bobão que têm. Se eu fosse um bom pai, seria mais rigoroso e pararia com isso. Mas eu sou frouxo.

Só que um dia eu direi para eles que o Brasil que tanto querem construir acaba me destruindo. Por que não podem simplesmente se contentar com o que tem aqui? Afinal, tenho o orgulho de dizer que tenho – ou melhor, _tinha_ – uma das mais belas paisagens do mundo. É por isso que eles continuam vindo, meus filhos bobinhos. E talvez para rir da humilhação que eu passo toda vez que um de vocês tenta falar inglês...

Não que isso seja humilhante. Eu me orgulho da nossa recepção. Adoro vocês receberem todos de braços abertos, aqui. Mas já pensaram que lá fora... não é bem assim? Eu sei que Francis nos adora, porque sua família não é tão amigável, mas quando algum francês vem para cá, normalmente é atrás de prostitutas.

Que eu também amo, já que sou um papai legal e não faço distinções entre meus filhos. A não ser quando eles fazem algo muito, muito errado.

Como me destruir. Que tal, antes de fazer tudo para que os gringos fiquem bem, me fazerem ficar bem?

* * *

**N/A: **Nem gostei, hahaha. Mas espero que alguém se manifeste, sei lá. Nem que seja para dizer "VOCÊ É NOJENTA E EU DISCORDO DE TUDO" - aliás, o título do capítulo é mais uma coisa amor fornecida pela Elis. Apesar de eu não saber quem compôs HAHA


End file.
